Broken
by Twiggi828
Summary: Alex is broken after breaking up with Mason in "Wizard of the Year", so she runs off and fins Artemis, goddess of the hunt and eternal maidens. Alex is even more pressured to let go of Mason, even though deep down she still loves him. Plus, there's a mysterious girl who appears to know about Mason and then, of course, there's Chase. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first fan-fiction, so please review it and tell me what you think! I don't own any of these characters, I'm just a crazy fan! It's placed after the **_**Wizard of the Year**_** episode. :)**

Alex's POV

It's been a week since I broke up with Mason. And it's _killing_ me. I mean, it's not like I wanted to break up with him, but I had no choice. OK, maybe I did, but still! Mason instantly wolfed up when he saw me talking to Chase! I already felt guilty enough when he almost kissed me.

"Alex? Where'd you go?" Harper's voice floats out to me on the terrace.

"What?" I groan and bury my head in my robe.

"Come on, you've been out here all day." Harper tugs on my arm.

"Noooooooooooo," I whimper and swat at her.

Harper sighs and lets me go. "Don't you dare ruin this dress," She smoothes the neon zebra print skirt. "Now come on. You haven't even eaten today!"

"No…"

"Fine." Harper storms inside. "JUSTIN!" _Oh crap._

My annoying brother stomps down the stairs from his room and follows Harper out here.

"What is it this time?" he sighs.

Harper grins, "Flash her inside."

"Why?" Justin hesitantly grabs his wand.

"Because she's been out here the entire day. Seriously, the neighbors are going to start complaining."

"Hey, why can't you guys just leave me alone?" I moan, "And can I get some water balloons out here? I want to terrorize our customers some more." _And because it's the first thing Mason and I did together._

"Alex, I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice." Justin points his wand at me.

"Oh yeah? Well I beg to differ because I told you to leave me alone and to get me water balloons!"

But it's too late and I'm on the dirty orange couch in our living room. Harper and Justin laugh as they waltz in. I stick my tongue out at them.

"Ugh," I mutter and for the first time all day, get up and walk around. To make myself a sandwich though.

"DAD!" I scream.

"Huh?" He walks out.

"Where is the spicy mustard?" I fling open the fridge.

"I d'unno," he peeks in the refrigerator.

"It's always right in front of your lazy eyes!" my mom shrieks and snags it. She was right; it was in front of my eyes. I guess that's one thing I inherited form my dad.

"Oh," I sigh and unscrew the mustard cap, dumping half of the container onto a piece of normal bread. Then I shove the entire thing in my mouth and attempt to chew.

"I have on one shoe, jealous yet?" Max announces. But he trips down the rest of the stairs because his stupid shoe wasn't tired. Max was never a very logical person.

"MAX!" I yell at him.

"What? Aren't you jealous?"

"No," I roll my eyes, "Now either go put on your other shoe and actually _tie _them or take off the untied one."

"Um…" Max wanders to the chair across from the couch where I'm sitting and plops onto it, "Purple?"

Everyone in the room stops talking to stare at the genetically idiotic wizard.

Justin sniffs, "Purple?"

"Yeah, Mason's favorite color. It's purple, right Alex?" Max throws me a confused look.

"Yeah," I stand and wipe the mustard from my face onto the couch pillows, "Purple." Then I dash to my bedroom.

Now I can hear Harper chewing on Max about bringing _him_ up.

I bury my head in my robe again and weep.

_No,_ I tell myself, _Be strong! Alex Russo doesn't cry!_ But it's no use. I miss British werewolf. I miss my Mason.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter! Thanks!**

Alex's POV:

Two words:

Love

Sucks

No really! And it's confusing! I mean, when you're finally totally in love with your soul mate and you're perfectly happy and all, some creep works their way into your love life and ruins everything! Take me for example. Mason and I were the happiest couple ever until Justin, Max, and I won those stupid tickets to the Beast Bowl and met Chase. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Mejia?" my mom's voice softly reaches me.

"Hmph," I groan.

"Alex, can I please come in?" My mom peeks in at me.

"Sure," I grumble. She tip-toes in and sits by me on my bed.

"What's wrong honey? Is it..._him_?"

I nod, "I miss him. Do you think I messed up Mom?" _Well of course I messed up,_ I think.

"Well," she hugs me, "He didn't listen to you when you told him you didn't like Chase. He should've trusted you."

"I know, but was not dating either of them a good choice?"

"I don't know mejia."

I sit up, "Mom, can I go back to that castle in Transylvania? Just to clear my head?"

She sighs, "Since I know you're not going to take no as an answer, sure."

"Thank you." I hug her and stand up. I flash on sweat pants and my dad's Oingo-Boingo band t-shirt instead of my PJs (well there's a shocker!). Then I flash out.

The castle is just like it was when I last left it. Dusty and old. I glare at the familiar place as I feel the pain of the memories.

_I wish Mason was here. And that there was a way to forget about my broken heart,_ I think and stare at the full moon.

**Sorry! I know it's short, but I promise that the next chapter will be better! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! I hope you like my story so far! Here's the 3****rd**** chapter! FYI, I'm not going to write "Alex's POV" anymore because my entire story will be in her point of view. Thanks! **

I hear rustling in the bushes behind the castle.

"Who's there?" I groan.

No response.

"Hellooooooooo?" I wander around the place looking for someone. I finally give up and scream, "YO!"

"Tina!" a voice yells, "What have I told you about sneaking around like that?"

"Sorry my lady," a younger voice murmurs. Then a bunch of teen girls carefully walk into the castle. They are all decked out in cool hunting clothes. The funny thing is that each one of the girls gives off a soft glow.

"Who the heck are you?" I meekly ask.

"Hello. I am Artemis, Greek goddess of the Hunt and the moon, eternal maiden. And these are my Hunters," the oldest looking girl said. Her wavy brown hair was braided down one side and her white dress flapped in the breeze.

Because I've always tuned out in History, I simply respond, "Huh?"

"We heard your call. You know, when you looked up at the moon and wanted a way to fix your broken heart?"

I eye the troop. "And?"

"And you should join us!" A girl about 9 shrieks. I'm just gonna take a wild guess and say that she's Tina.

Artemis puts her hand up for silence, "Tina," Woohoo! I was right! "Please be quiet. She doesn't have to join us. We're just here is she needs us."

"Join you?"

"Yes, you can choose to become one of my Hunters. You will become immortal and you can parade around the world killing monsters with us."

"But what about my family?" I can't leave Harper like that, can I?

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that if you come with us, you probably won't see them again. And no boys," Artemis adds, "We are all maidens."

Well, Mason already broke my heart once by saying he loved Juliet, twice because the Love and Romance Council said that the werewolf end up eating the human, and a third time because of the whole Chase thing.

Yeah, no boys sounds like a good rule to me.

"I can live with that," I conclude.

Artemis sighs, "We understand broken hearts. Do you still love him?" Gosh, can she read minds or something? Or is my face _that_ readable?

"Well," I shrug, "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. I'm done with getting my heart crushed."

"Alright. Are you fine with leaving your family?"

"No. But my family is weird enough. They'll understand."

Artemis steps closer to me. "It seems as if you are going to join us. Am I correct?"

This is it. Am I making the right choice? I love my family, but I need to do something about what has happened. Eh, I'm a wizard; I can secretly flash in and say hi ever now and then. No one has to know. Wink wink. "Yes."

All of the girls smile. "Welcome to the Hunters… What is your name?" Artemis pauses.

"Alex Russo."

"Well Alex, just out of curiosity, what are you? I can sense that you aren't mortal. Are you a demigod? A mermaid? Or just weird?

"Actually," I beam, "I'm a wizard."

"OMG! Really!" Tine yells.

"Yeah." I pull my wand out of my boot and say, "Casmiris Appearis." Everyone gasps at my new Casmir sweater.

"Everyone," Artemis announces, "Say hello to Alex Russo the Hunter." The girl abrupt into applause.

**You didn't see **_**that**_** coming did you? **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI! I hope you like my story so far!**

Tina just won't shut up, will she?

"Alex! So what is his name? Is he mean? I bet he's mean! All boys are mean-"

"Tina!" I yell at her.

"What?" She innocently looks at me.

"Shut up." Hey, I'm doing everyone a favor.

"Ladies!" Artemis holds up her hands. "We have another monster to hunt. And I think that Alex should have the honor of killing it. Agreed?"

Everyone nods. Except me. I don't want to kill a monster, that Justin's job! He's the monster hunter! And what if it kills me first?

"Oh Alex, you're so lucky!" Tina shakes my arm. Ew.

"What monster am I killing exactly? A mummy? Cuz those are _easy_ to turn to dust!"

"No, Iris told me that it is a terrible beast. But she didn't say what it _was_…" Artemis turns toward the woods scratching her head.

"Iris?" I wonder aloud.

"The goddess of the rainbow!" Tina (duh) shrieks.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight…" I roll my eyes.

"No really," she pouts.

I sigh and follow the other Hunters out of the castle. This is it! I get to start a whole new life!

Artemis walks out of the woods again. "Ales," she calls to me. "Here." She hands me a white ski jacket. "To keep you warm now that you're one of us." I happily slip it on.

Everyone makes their way through the thick forest.

"Where are we going?" I whisper.

"To hunt the monster, duh!" Tina tugs on my sleeve again.

"Uh-huh." I nod and keep following the group.

* * *

><p>I groan and roll over in my sleeping bag. The wind howls outside of the tent.<p>

OK, so maybe this isn't as much fun as I thought it would be. I need to talk to Harper. I whip out my wand and flash into the basement.

"Har_per_!" I loudly whisper.

"Who's there? Jeremy from Science?" my best friend bolts upright.

"No. It's Alex." I pause. "He's a _goblin_, remember?"

"So?" Harper climbs out of bed and stares at me.

"Never mind. So anyways, I'm not going to really be around anymore."

"_WHAT_?"

"Harper be quiet! Nobody else knows I'm here!"

"What do you mean you're not going to be around much anymore?"

"Look, my break-up with…_him_…has been really hard on me. So I went back to the castle in Transylvania and met these…girls… Well…"

"Well what? I mean, it's not like they can be a group of vampires or Hunters or something." She sees the look on my face. "Right?"

"They're Hunters of Artemis. Yeah, weird, I know. But they understand what I'm going through. And… I joined them." Oh great, Harper's going to kill me.

She just nods.

"So? What are you thinking?" Maybe _I_ killed _her_. Oh no.

"Well," she paces around the room, "I can't blame you. I just hope that you're doing the right thing. Will you come back?"

"Of course I'll come back! I'm a wizard, it's kinda easy to randomly pop into places."

"Right." Harper smiles and hugs me.

I am doing the right thing, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**I can honestly say that I love you guys. PEOPLE READ MY STORY! Yes, I feel loved. It turns out that 111 people from here (US) have read it, 15 from UK (I love my Brits), 13 from Canada, 8 from Australia, 5 from Iceland, 2 from India, 1 from Brazil, 1 from Malaysia, 4 from Singapore, 2 from Norway, 1 from Hong Kong, 2 from Sweden, and 1 from Spain. THANK YOU ALL!**

Tina's mad at me for flashing out in the middle of the night. But I don't care!

"Why'd you leave? Where do you live? Who'd you go see?" She hops around me.

"Because I wanted to, a place, and a person." I answer.

"AW!" Tina turns to go play with a bunny.

"Alex," Artemis sits next to me, "Tina tells me that you left for a while last night. Is this true?"

"Yeah," I shrug, "I went to my house in New York and talked to my best friend."

"Oh." She nods. "Wait, New York?"

"Yeeeessss…" I slowly respond.

"Could… Could the Hunters stay at your home for a few days this week? The monster we are hunting is in New York, and there aren't very many places we can stay at. May we?"

"Eh, my family is screwed up enough, what's living with a group of girls going to do to them. Yes!"

Artemis pats me on the back as a thanks.

"Oi, Russo!" a (no!) British voice calls to me. A girl's voice though.

"Huh?" I turn to see a girl about my age with red hair making her way over here.

"So you're the girl that," she lowers he voice, "Mason is always talking about." _WHAT THE HECK! _

I blink at her. How does she know about _him_? And _why_ is she bringing this up _now_?

"Ooo, I struck a nerve," she viciously laughs.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, Mason didn't tell you about me?" Why would he? "I'm Jenna."

"Jenna _who_?" Oh no, _he_ didn't ever _date_ her, right?

Jenna twirls her hair. "Let's just say that Mason…loves me." With that, she gets up and wanders off. I hope a pack of wolves or something eat her.

But was she serious? Does _he_ love her? I can't believe this. I though _he _loved_ me_. Well, before the whole Chase thing and all. But that's not even my fault! _He's_ the one that didn't believe me when I said that I didn't like Chase! But no, _he_ just comes to my Wizard of the Year award _late_, wolfs up, and ruins EVERYTHING! Ugh, my love life SUCKS… Did I just think that? No, I'm a maiden now; I can't think about…_him_. Not anymore. Everything is different now.

"Alex!" Tina hollers. I shake myself out of my daze.

"What?"

"We're leaving now and going to New York! Lady Artemis even said that we get to stay at your house! This is going to be GREAT!" Uh huh. I'm so sure.

I run up to Artemis in the front of the group. "So, uh, how are we going to get across the ocean?" I mean, _hello_, we're in Transylvania and we have to get to New York! Even though I tune out in History, I know that there's some huge ocean in the middle!

"Easy. We fly."

I stare at her. When she sees my look, she adds, "Pegasuses, "she pauses, "Pegasi? Pega... What is the plural for 'Pegasus?"

"I have no idea!" I laugh.

Artemis shakes her head. "Anyways, Poseidon invented them, so it's really easy for us to get a ride on a herd of them."

Poseidon? Like, the GOD? Oh geez, this whole Greek mythology thing is _really_ getting to my head. Of course I'm a wizard, you you'd think I'd be used to gods and goddesses because I know zombies, giants, pocket elves, genies, vampires…werewolves…

HEY! I just got a brilliant idea! I'm a _wizard_! I can just flash everyone home! Yes, I had a good idea, take _that_ Justin!

"Hey, hey Artemis! I just got the best idea ever! Because I'm a wizard and all, I can just make everyone appear at my house!"

"Oh Alex, that would save us a lot of time in hunting the monster, but I can't let you do that. Have you even checked with your parents about this?"

"No, but they won't mind. They're used to weird things happening because of me and my brothers! Like the time we got trapped in a horror film, and when we saved WizTech, and when Max lived in a pumpkin, and when _that lamp kept on breaking_, and when-"

"I get it!" Artemis apologetically put her hand up.

"Right, well, you get the point." I wring my hands and fall silent.

After about an hour of pointless walking, Artemis finally stops all of the Hunters.

"You know Alex, I might just take up on that magic appearing thingy offer now."

I beam, whip my wand out of my boot, and twirl it.

O, I'm home! Look, the dirty orange couch! AND DAD! "HI DADDY!" I screech. He jumps and accidentally flings the thing of spicy mustard. It crashes into Mom's lamp, which then shatters onto the floor. I'm blaming that on Tina!

**Heh, heh! I smashed the lamp!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm suddenly addicted to One Direction. Just puttin' that out there. **

"ALEX!" Dad cries.

"Don't worry, I'll tell Mom that Tina broke the lamp, not you," I assure him and plot onto my favorite couch.

"Hey!" Tina yells.

"Alex?" Harper rushes up the stairs from her room in the basement.

"Oh, hey Harper." I wave. "Could you get me some chips?"

She grunts and points.

"Since when do you know Zombish?"

"No, the Hunters! They're just standing there Alex! Why are they here?" Oh yeah.

"Oh, this is Artemis, the goddess of…uh… Oh, just don't turn me into a bunny, OK?"

Artemis smiles and holds her hand out for Dad to shake. Instead, he hands her a box of brownie mix and a spoon.

"Uh, just kidding?" He takes them back when Artemis glares at him.

"Anyways, Dad, the Hunters need a place to stay while we're hunting a monster. So I invited them here!"

"OK? But could you just make me some brownies? Your mom's gone at the store."

"Ugh, I'll do it," Harper sighs. "Whenever you people attempt to cook, I end up puking because none of you follow instructions."

"Uh, hello? Chips?" I wave at my best friend.

"You got a wand, use it!"

"But it takes so much work!" I whine but flash in a bag of Lays anyway.

"Ooo, can I have some?" Tina shrieks and jumps onto the couch.

"Tina!" Artemis barks. "Manners."

"Oh, right." She nods. "Please?"

I snort and fling a chip at her face.

The Hunters wander off after Justin and Max get here. Some of them go shopping for hunting gear, others shoes, and I think my dad is showing Artemis around the lair.

"Wow! You're a HUNTER!" Justin yells in my ears.

"Dude, way to state the obvious." I push him away and toss the empty chip bag at Max.

"This is so cool. And some of those girls are really cute." Max says.

I stare at him. "OK, _one_, they're all _maidens_, which means no boys, and_ two_, you're still dating Talia."

"Yeah, I think we broke up. I gave her one of my special milkshakes yesterday and she ran out of the sub shop saying 'Ew, stay away Russo'. What does that even mean?"

"It means your broken up." I roll my eyes. Justin is busy going through his Monster Hunting books looking for stuff on Hunters.

"So you're hunting a monster here?" Harper calls from the oven.

"Yeah, but I don't know wha-"

_BOOM!_

"Harper?" I turn towards the smoking kitchen. "Are you OK?"

She pokes up from behind the counter. Her hair is all poofed up and her face is black. "Oh hi Dr. Frankenstein!"

"Oh zip it!" She snaps.

"Fine, but your hair is on fire," I laugh.

"WHAT?" She screams and runs out to the terrace to use the hose.

"Heh, heh," I giggle. Fire.

"Well that was interesting." Max heads back to his room.

I turn to Justin. "Anything good in that book?"

"Yeah," he says and stabs his finger at a dusty page, "Mermaid's are real!"

"Oh, really?" I hit him and take the book to go look at. Ha, ha. Who am I kidding? Me? _Read_? "Never mind, this book isn't going to help us!" I shut it and set off a gigantic fake dust cloud.

"But it's a _book_!" Justin whines. "With _text_!"

"Exactly!" I exclaim. "Let's just go off of what we already know. Like, there's a vampire sub shop down the street. It could be them!"

Justin flinches at the thought of Juliet. Whoops.

"Or…maybe the mummy has a cousin!" I suggest. Justin cries into a pillow. Oh, I get it. Mummy, kidnapped his vampire girlfriend, whose parents have the sub shop, and she hobbled off into the woods with… Oh. My bad memory this time.

Justin perks up after a few minutes. "Hey, that's it."

"What's it?" a dirty Harper asks.

"The book of monsters Max set free. Did we ever get them all?"

"No?"

"Then the Hunters might be hunting the worst monster from the book. One that we missed." Well I guess that makes sense.

"OK, but are there any monsters worse than an enslaving mummy?" Harper says.

"Not that I know of. Well…" Justin looks at me. "Never mind." He quickly finishes.

**OK, so I know that Tina is also the character China Anne McClain plays in the episodes with the angels (like **_**Dancing with Angels**_** and **_**Wizards vs. Angels**_**), so just know that the Hunter Tina in my story has absolutely nothing to do with Angel Tina. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK, one, sorry for not updating in while, I've been stressing about my karate test, and YAY, I passed to Certified 2****nd**** Degree Black Belt. Yippee. And two, I'd like to thank Pottergirl1 for all of her ideas and everything. :) Now on with the story!**

Geez, what's with Justin? Sure, he cried when I kinda brought up Juliet, but I can't believe he's too chicken to say that the only worse monster than a mummy is either a vampire (duh, fangs) or a really ticked off werewolf. I mean, I know plenty of werewolves other then _him_ like, um… Oh never mind!

I roll over in my bed and sigh. I need food. Hmm, I wonder how those brownies turned out... Harper might have burned them, but I bet that they are still somewhat edible. I throw my covers off and groggily walk down to the kitchen to grab the-

_THUD!_

"OW!" I groan as I flop onto the floor.

"Huh?" Tina bolts upright.

"_Why_ were you sleeping on the floor?" I snap at her.

"Because everyone else is." She says in a "duh" sort of voice. I glance around the living room and see a bunch of silver sleeping bags. Oh. Whoops.

"Oh, well, go back to sleep and leave me alone." I brush off my sweat pants and go to the fridge.

"What's going on?" an unwelcome Brit asks.

"Oh shut it, Jenna." I mumble and shove a half burnt brownie into my face. They taste fine.

"Why?" she snidely pouts. Tina watches in interest.

"Because this is _my_ house, therefore you follow _my_ rules."

Jenna pushes her red hair out of her eyes and evilly stares at me. Oh, two can play at this game! I give her one of my signature Alex-Russo-stares.

"Fine." She gives in and slumps back into her sleeping bag.

"Ooooo!" Tina giggles, "That was funny!" How that was funny, I don't know, and don't care either. I just snatch the entire pan of brownies and flash myself back up into my room. Wait, why didn't I flash down here in the first place? Eh, oh well.

Now back to non-annoyingness.

Anyways, what was I thinking about before? Oh yeah. The book of monsters Max set loose. Could the Hunters be hunting the worst one? Or could it be something simple, like a fairy, that no one thought to catch because they're so innocent? Yeah, I'm rooting for the fairy even though they're mean. Hey, she ruined Justin's _Peter Pan_ play, not me!

I wonder where exactly the monster lives. I'll have to ask Artemis tomorrow. Plus, I'm tired. Those brownies stuffed me.

* * *

><p>"Hey Artemis!" I run down the stairs at noon. That's right, I slept in 'till noon.<p>

"Yes, Alex?' she asks all formally. Geez, are goddesses always so uptight?

"Where does the monster we're hunting live exactly?"

"Well," she thinks and examines her carefully cooked bacon. "I believe it lives under the city. In the sewer."

**Sorry, I know it's short. Anyways, have I ever mentioned the story me and my best friend Princess Zelda98 have been doing, **_**Interview with a Crazy Person**_**? You should look it up. Hint, hint, I'm the "crazy person". **


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for not writing in a long time. I've been busy.**

"Hey Alex," Harper says and clomps down the stairs.

I glare at her feet. "Fish shoes. Wow."

"Yeah, they're salmon," she gushes. I pretend to hurl.

"So are you ladies going to hunt down that monster today?" Dad casually asks.

"That's the plan Mr. Russo," Artemis attempts to be nice; she still doesn't like guys at all. Even my dad! Who is letting her Hunters stay in our house!

"Yeah! And Alex gets to kill it!" Tina yells. Oh jeez, won't she ever shut up?

Ooo, maybe there's a wand app for that!

"Alex gets to kill something? But that rat is happy under my bed!" Max protests.

"The _what_ is happy under your bed?" Mom shrieks.

"Gus isn't a what. I can introduce you guys if you want." Max heads back up the stairs to get the creepy rodent that no one knew he had.

"Well…" I turn back to my chocolate smeared toast.

* * *

><p>"I thought you said that it lived in the sewer," I complain the Artemis as the Hunters trudge through a forest that I never knew existed.<p>

"It comes here during the day," the goddess simply explains.

"Oh."

We continue to scrounge around for clues. I personally don't see a point to this, but whatever, right?

That's when I see a flash of white light. It vanishes as quickly as it appeared behind a tree. Hmm. Well let's find out what that was.

I tip-toe around the tree. Aw, darn. There's nothing there.

"Be quiet, there are people!" a voice suddenly snaps. Well. Things just got interesting.

I yank my wand out of my boot, you know, just in case.

"Yes, dear," another voice groans.

I sneak a glance out from behind a bush and see…_unicorns?_

Whoa.

"SHE SAW US!" the female unicorn suddenly screams and bolts away. The other one just blinks at me.

"Uh, hi," I casually greet him.

"Oh, um, well, I, um…" he stumbles. Jeez. Am I that scary?

"Dude, chill. I'm a wizard."

"Oh. A wizard." He seems to calm down. "I'm Pablo."

Weird name for a unicorn.

"Alex." I glance around for the other unicorn.

"Sorry about my wife." Pablo catches my looking for her. "Lisa Marie Lynn Jordyn Clarissa Anne Allison Robyn Kaylin Amber Scarlett Reese-Puff isn't very fond of mortals."

And I thought Pablo was a bad name.

"Right. Well, I'm not a mortal," I wave my wand around, "so she can come back now."

"Alright. Lisa Marie Lynn Jordyn Clarissa Anne Allison Robyn Kaylin Amber Scarlett Reese-Puff!" Pablo calls.

A sparkling horn peeks out from behind a rock. She sees my wand and uncertainly makes her way over to us.

"Hello," she stiffly says.

"Hey."

"So Alex," Pablo cuts in, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, the Hunters of Artemis are looking for this monster. And I kinda just joined them, so I get to kill it."

They exchange nervous glances.

"But it lives in the sewer, so it's not you guys, trust me!" I quickly add.

"Oh good." Pablo sighs.

"But why are you hunting it _here_ if it dwells in the sewage system?" Lisa Marie Lynn Jordyn Clarissa Anne Allison Robyn Kaylin Amber Scarlett Reese-Puff speaks for the first time.

"It comes here sometimes." I shrug.

"A monster? Here? No, he may be a monster, but he's not a threat," Pablo assures me.

"Who?" Spit it out already! This is interesting!

"Why, if you know his cousin, don't you know-"

"Alex!" Tina runs over to us and Pablo stops in midsentence.

"What?" I groan. I almost had a name!

"We're leaving. We didn't find anything." Tina jogs back over to the rest of the Hunters.

"Well, bye," Pablo and his long-named wife trot off.

"Wait! What's his name?" I yell at them, but they don't reply.

Great. Thanks Tina. Thanks a lot.

**Tada!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK, a few things:**

**1) Summer-summer-summer-summer! :)**

**2) Sorry for not updating in a LONG time. I guess I'm just a busy person.**

**3) And I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed my story! I need feedback desperately! Thanks!**

"Tina, why did you do that?" I groan as the Hunters wander back to Waverly Place.

"Do what?" she innocently asks.

"Bother me when I almost had the monster's name!" Hey, I was so close!

"Um, sorry?"

"'Sorry' isn't an answer, nor is it a good apology!" I yell at her.

I shake my head and run up to Artemis.

"Hey, can I meet you back at my house?"

She curiously stares at me. "Sure."

Yes! I faintly smile and hurry off to the side of the group.

As I yank out my wand, I hear Jenna sneer, "What? You chickening out on us, Russo?"

"As if," I mutter back and flash out.

"Justin!" I playfully shriek.

"GAH!" My older brother accidently tosses a bunch of textbook pages into the air. Ha! What a loser.

"Nice," I greet him and plop onto the filthy orange couch.

"Really Alex? I was looking up monsters for you." He scrambles to pick up the torn pages. Like I said, loser.

"Um, why?"I flash in a big plate of French fries. Hey, where's the ketchup? I wave my wand again. Red sauce appears. Much better.

"Because I'm trying to find out what you're hunting." Justin collapses back onto the couch.

"Well," I start, "I met these _unicorns_ in the forest and they said that he's not a threat and that I _know_ his _cousin_. Which doesn't make any sense. And I almost got his _name_, but then _Tina_! Then _Tina _came along and said we had to _leave_ and then Pablo and Lisa Marie Lynn Jordyn Clarissa Anne Allison Robyn Kaylin Amber Scarlett Reese-Puff _left_ and now I don't know his name but who could it be _and_—"

"I GET IT!" Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Well, it's true."

"Okay, so we don't know his name. But that still helps us." Maybe Justin's stupid too.

"How is that supposed to help us?" I mean, _come on_, we don't know his name! Hello! DUH!

"It's a monster that has a name. Do all monsters have names?" He doesn't let me answer, "No, they don't. So it's got to be a monster that is part human. Like, a mermaid, or an angel, or a fairy."

Oh.

"So you're saying…?"

"_That it's a mermaid or an angel or a fairy or something."_

"Pssh, I knew that!"

"Uh huh," Justin sarcastically says.

**Spell Check is my best friend right now. I'm too busy singing along to One Direction to spell stuff right… XD**

**On a different note, I'm super happy now because will now let me login. I was having issues. LOL**

**And on another note (jeez, I have a lot to say, huh?) I apologize for this being so short. I will update it soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! Um. Yeah.**

**Oh, and you may be wondering what this (points down) has to do with the story, but just…think about it, okay? It will all make sense soon.**

"HAR-PERRRRR!" I screech to my best friend. Her head pops into view.

"What? I was working on that pretzel dress that I can never finish because your dad keeps eating off the sleeves."

"Yeah, well, too bad. _You_ are going to throw water balloons off the terrace at pedestrians with me." I hoist a blue buckets up in front of my purple tank top to show her that I'm serious. I even snatch an orange balloon out of the pile and wave it at her.

"Um." Harper shifts uncomfortably. "No, no I'm fine, really," she stutters.

"Too bad. Now come on." I march outside. Unfortunately, Harper doesn't follow me, so I just wave my wand.

"GAH!" She cries and jiggles a finger in her now plugged-up ear. Ha, that always happens to mortals whenever they flash somewhere. It's so hilarious.

"Okay, I'm here!" Harper throws her hand up into the air in an annoyed way.

"Great," I evilly smile. This is going to be epic! "Here." I hand her a pink balloon.

"Uh…" Harper carefully walks over the edge of the terrace.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She suddenly flips out when she sees our innocent victims. Typical Harper. When she freaks out, she accidentally flings the water balloon over the railing.

"OH! YES!" I cheer as the woman complains about her soaking clothes. SCORE!

"Oh no!" Harper frantically looks down at the woman. "Sorry! It was an accident!" She just shakes her head and stomps off.

"Nice job Harper!" I applaud her and grab a weapon of my own. "BOMB AWAY!" I yell and chuck it at full force off the side.

"No, Alex!" Harper tries to stop me, but it's too late.

Ha! It just landed on that guy's head!

Oh wait.

That's a cop. Um. Whoops?

I duck down and pull Harper beside me. Hey, I am _not _a chicken; I just don't want to get in _that_ big of trouble.

"We should go." Harper stands up and ushers me to the sliding doors, but I just stand there, shocked at her words. That's exactly what _he_ had said to me when we had thrown water balloons off the terrace.

"What?" She then sees my face. "Oh."

Oh great, I feel all heartbroken again! But I'm an eternal maiden, according to the Hunters. You know what, maybe this Hunter thing wasn't a good idea in the first place. I mean, I hardly ever get to see my family, and even though being here makes me think of _him_, I can't ditch my life here. Alex Russo doesn't back down form stuff like that.

Yep, I am so going to get out of this Hunter thing. I have to talk to Artemis.

"Alex." Harper snaps her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"Come on." She tugs on my arm. I follow her inside and flop onto the couch.

"Hi girls," Mom greets us as she comes down the stairs.

"Hey Mom." I casually glance around. "Where'd the Hunters go?"

"Um… They went to go look at that forest place again. That Artemis chick said something about letting you sleep. They left early this morning, and as we all know, you aren't a morning person."

"Okay." Yay, my life will actually feel normal for once. Oh wait, my life is _never_ normal. And don't make me name all of the reasons, I just don't have the energy.

"Well…" Harper starts to slink off back to her room. "I'm going to go work on that dress… Bye."

I groan and roll over. Why is everybody ditching me? Eh, I'll just use this time to sleep.

Or… I could go and mess around with stuff that I'm not supposed to touch in the lair!

Yeah. I'll go with that.

Since I'm too lazy, I flash into the lair. What can I say, being a wizard sure has its benefits.

I walk up to the Abracadoodler. Hmm… "Let's see what the Hunters are up to, shall we?" I say to absolutely no one.

The screen flashes and suddenly, the group appears. They are doing the exact same thing as the last time we were there: aimlessly wandering around.

I turn around the make sure that I'm totally alone (Justin would kill me if he knew what I was doing).

I then scroll around and change the view. Now I can see that Tina is annoying some girls I don't know with questions about hippos (no idea) and Artemis is carefully holding a shiny map. It appears that the whole group is together.

Wait, where's Jenna?

I search the area until I see a flaming red blob that's pretty far away from the group. I zoom in.

Yep. It's Jenna. But what is she doing?

I turn the sound up pretty high so I can hear her whispers.

"Can I please have it? I mean what's it worth to you anyways? It's _over_." I can now see that she's pressing a cell phone to her evil little head.

I curiously peer at the screen.

"Thanks. Yeah, and tell my Aunt Linda I say hi." The phone clicks off.

What I see next is totally shocking.

Jenna whips out a wand.

Yeah. A _wand_.

She twirls it real quick and something small appears.

I'm just gonna take a wild guess here and say that what she flashed in is what she wanted from the person on the phone.

"Thank you, wonderful relative of mine," she murmurs and runs off to rejoin the Hunters.

Ha! I was right!

**MWA HA HA HA!**

**Thank was an evil laugh, by the way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Anyone else miss the Jonas Brothers?**

"OMG, Harper!" I shriek and dash toward her. She ducks behind the kitchen counter.

"I'm not here!"

"Oh, pfft, I can see you," I groan and pull her back up.

"Fine. What?" Harper brushes off her newest outfit.

"You know Jenna?" Harper nods right as the front door eases open and the Hunters storm in, obviously peeved that they didn't find anything.

"Oh, hey Artemis!" I wave her over.

She runs a hand through her hair in an annoyed way and comes to stand by us. "Yes, Alex?"

"Jenna, she's a wizard! I saw her!" I stab my finger toward the traitor Brit.

Artemis' eyebrows go up. Ha! She didn't know!

"Jenna," she sternly says, "is this true?"

Jenna gives me evil eyes, which I gladly return, and simply replies, "Yeah."

Harper slowly backs away, but I grab her arm to stop here. Hey, she isn't going to ditch me on this one!

"Ha! I knew it!" I exclaim.

"And why," Artemis walks up to Jenna, who uncomfortably shifts, "didn't I know this before?"

"I-I…" Jenna stutters.

Oh yes! I got her! Revenge is sweet!

"I didn't think t-that it was…important?"

Wow. And she sucks at coming up with lies.

"Well it certainly is." Artemis paces back and forth, thinking. All of the Hunters wait uneasily.

"Alright," she says after a while. Jeez, took her long enough. "Because you are one of my best Hunters, I won't turn you into a rabbit for lying," WHAT? "but I will suspend you from participating in the rest of this hunt. You will wait here for us every day until the monster is dead."

Jenna hangs her head. I snicker.

Alex Russo wins, yet again.

The Hunters disperse and do their own thing. Tina races over toward me.

Aw, where is a good hiding place when you need one?

I freeze instead. Hey, it worked on Laritate that one time.

"Alex." Tina pokes me. Darn. "What are you doing?"

I stand back up, feeling defeated. "I, um…was examining this…spoon?" I gesture to the wooden cooking utensil.

"Riiight. Well I was wondering how you knew Jenna was a wizard."

Didn't think of that one.

"I…have wizard senses. I can sense other magical creatures." I nod and elbow Harper.

"What? Oh, she totally has wizard senses! She can smell a werewolf from a mile away! And not just because they smell bad!" Bad choice of words, Harper. She sees my face. "Whoops."

Tina curiously stares at me.

"Well…" Harper drags out the word. "See ya in PE!" With that, she sprints out of the room.

"Alex, are you okay?" Tina pokes me again. Gosh, that kid just doesn't know when to shut it, does she?

"Yeah." I occupy myself with the spoon. "Just fine."

"Okay well bye!" Tina slaps me on the arm and runs off.

Yay. She's gone.

"Hey, Russo," her voice makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Mad I ratted you out, Jenna?" I look into her cold black eyes.

"I just want to know how you found out." She snatches the spoon from my hands and twirls it like a wand.

Aw, not that question again!

I shrug. "I have resources."

"As do I." The next thing she does it totally unexpected.

She pulls something small out of her back pocket.

It's a picture.

"Wha-"I start to question her actions.

But them, of course, she flips the picture over so I can see the image on it.

And my heart breaks into a million pieces all over again.

It's a picture of _him_. Of Mason. And me. He's giving me a piggyback ride.

I remember that day…

Jenna lets out a small laugh and I am snapped back into reality.

"How did you…" My voice trails off midsentence.

"Like I said, I have resources."

I just stare at the picture in shock.

"That's what i thought," Jenna shoves the picture at me. "Keep it."

She cruelly smiles and waltzes off, satisfied with her work.

I take the picture in my hand as the tears start to fall.

**Heh heh hehe! It's getting good, right? Sooooo, tell me what you think my reviewing! Even if you don't have an account or anything, you can give me a review! Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! …Sorry. :)**

"Mejia?" Mom calls through the crack in my bedroom door. "Alex, honey? What's wrong? You just ran off."

I just shake my head and peer down at the picture in my clenched hand.

"Come on, honey, just say something." She steps into my room.

I open my mouth to talk, but all that comes out is a weak croak.

Well then. I guess that I can't _tell_ her what's wrong.

Instead, I hold out the crumpled piece of paper that made me like this. And by 'this', I mean a heartbroken wreck.

I hear my mom gasp at the picture.

"Alex… Where did you get this? I thought…"

I attempt to speak again. "Jenna," I manage to croak out.

"Jenna?" Wow. I'm surprised she understood me. "She gave this to you? But how…"

I shake my head again. Hey, this is a pointless conversation at the moment. Plus, I have no idea how she got the picture.

"Alright, well, I'll just go then, okay mejia?"

I nod as she carefully shuts my door. I groan and roll over. This isn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>"Alex," Artemis sternly says.<p>

"What?" I can finally talk after a few hours.

"I don't know what Jenna told you that's put you in this state of depression, but Hunters can't get overly emotional like this. And, we need to finish hunting down this monster. You need to pick yourself up and come with us. This is your first hunt. You need the experience."

"Look…" How am I supposed to put this? I mean, she almost turned Jenna into a bunny for lying. Can I even get out of being a Hunter? "I don't want…to be a Hunter anymore," I slowly say.

My statement seems to catch Artemis off guard. "Oh. Well. That's against my rules. You can't get out that easily. Would you like to be a bunny? Or a slug, perhaps?"

GAH!

"No, I don't mean to be rude, or disrespectful or anything, but I need to stay here with my family. I never thought the whole Hunter thing through. And it was a mistake."

Artemis annoyingly stares at me. I can tell she isn't pleased.

"How about we make a deal?" I offer.

That catches her attention. "I'm listening."

"I help you find and kill the monster, and help you whenever you need it. But I get out. And won't be a Hunter anymore."

Please say yes…please…please…

"Normally, I wouldn't even consider that. But…you have proved to be quite useful. I am not very forgiving. But I like you for some reason. So…yes. You have yourself a deal, Alex Russo."

With that, the goddess strolls out of my room.

Yeah! I win! Oh yeah! Take THAT Jenna!

Sorry.

Well then. I guess I'm out. Whoo.

Now if only we could get the monster…

**Review? Pretty please? With chocolate on top? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**So, **_**Broken**_** is slowly coming to a close. Sad face. BUT, I have this really awesome ending planned out. ;)**

"ALEX-ALEX-ALEX-ALEX-ALEX-AL-"

"WHAT?" Yay. The annoying voice stopped. Now maybe I can go back to sleep.

"ALEX-ALEX-ALEX!" the voice continues to belt out.

Why me?

Suddenly, I'm aware of something jumping on the end of my bed.

Hmm…

I snatch a pillow near my head and without even looking, chuck it at the disturbance.

_Whomp!_ "OW!"

Heh, heh, heh…

"Alex," the voice whines.

"Mmm," I groan.

"Get up. Artemis told me to tell you that we're leaving to finally kill that monster in ten minutes."

I glance up just in time to see Tina stroll out of my room.

Wait. Ten minutes? _Ten? _Dang it.

I literally roll out of bed and stumble to my closet. Quickly, I throw on gray jeans, a patterned white tank top, my favorite purple hoodie, and fuzzy brown boots. Now I just have to stuff my wand in my bo-

Or I could just flash downstairs, duh.

"Hey Harper," I greet her in the kitchen.

"GAH!" she jumps at my sudden appearance and flings cereal everywhere. I catch a couple pieces in my mouth.

I laugh and walk over to the door the join the Hunters.

"Ready, Alex?" Artemis asks me.

"Um..." Breakfast, check. Wand, check. _The_ picture…not check. "One sec."

I flash back up to my room and garb the crumpled picture off my nightstand.

Check.

I flash back to the group.

"Kay." I nod at Artemis.

* * *

><p>"Did you like my little <em>gift<em>?" Jenna sneers to me as we slowly trudge through New York's biggest sewer system.

"Sure," I sarcastically shoot back.

"Don't you want to know who I got it from?" Jenna elbows me. "Or…do you already know? I know you saw me make that call."

How does she know this stuff?

"No. I don't know who you were talking to."

Jenna lets out a small snicker. "Oh! Well then, just so you know, I got it from the person I was talking to. Just add two and two together."

She starts toward the front of the pack just as I yell, "Yeah? Well, I suck at math so ha!"

Wow? That was seriously the best comeback I could come up with? That's just sad.

But maybe Jenna was right. That I have all the clues, but can't fit them together the right way.

Eh, I'll just talk to Justin later. He's smart.

My thoughts violently interrupted when the Hunters stop for what appears to be no reason.

I shove my way to the front of everyone so I can see what's going on.

"What?" I start to ask Artemis.

That's when someone shouts, "YOU CAN'T RUN ANYMORE!"

Huh?

The same voice yells again.

Two figures appear about 50 yards away. One looks like a human, but the other looks….well… I don't know. It seems like it's hunched over, like its hurt. And it looks hairy…

The human chases after the hurt thing and finally, it runs off. Only now the human seems to notice the huge group of teenage girls blinking at him.

He approaches, and I start to get a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Finally, he's close enough so that I can see his face.

Oh no.

I gasp and start to shake my head.

Because standing less than five feet away from me is Chase Riprock.

**Cue the creepy music!**


	14. Chapter 14

"**We are never ever ever ever getting back together…" Sorry. :)**

"_Chase?!_" I gasp.

He steps forward again. "Alex."

"What? You...and…monster…and...award...and…_what?!_" I stutter. Well, none of this makes sense!

I catch Jenna gaping at Chase. Then, she snaps out of her daze and looks away.

"Alex, it's been a while." Chase glares right into my eyes. I flinch.

Yet my instincts are screaming to strangle him.

"Alex," Artemis turns to me. "Who is this?"

"An old…_friend._" I spit out the last part.

Artemis stares at him. Chase uncomfortably shifts back and forth. "Boy," she sneers. "Pure filth."

She turns to the Hunters and announces, "We are leaving. Everyone start to head back to Waverly Place." She lowers her voice. "But some of you stay behind." She points at me, Jenna, and Tina.

Once everyone else is gone, Artemis starts to rant about how horrible boys are. Chase still looks unhappy.

Serves him right.

"Look, Artemis, Chase can't be the monster, so can we just move on, please?" I interrupt her.

"And why can't he be the monster?" Tina pipes up.

For the first time in ten minutes, Chase talks, "Because I'm a beat tamer."

Tina keeps talking, "So what you were chasing around when we got here was an untamed beast?"

Chase hesitates. "You could say that." His eyes shift from me to Jenna and back again.

"That's _it!_" Jenna snaps and begins to lunge at Chase.

"STOP!" Artemis yells and yanks her away before she can do any damage.

Jenna looks like she is about to explode. She yanks out her wand, and I assume is about to flash out.

First, she steps over to me and whispers in my ear, "Add two and two together."

With that little reminder, she flashes out.

"Oooo, where'd she go?" Tina waves her hands through the air where Jenna had been standing seconds before.

I just shrug.

"Well," Artemis says, "there is nothing left for us here. Let's go, ladies."

"Wait!" Chase grabs my arm. Ugh, what could he possibly want?

"Alex. Ever since the Wizard of the Year ceremony, I haven't stopped thinking about you. Can't you just give me another chance? Please?" His eyes beg me.

I don't even need to think about my answer. "Nope."

Chase drops my arm and stares at me with disbelief.

"Let's go." I walk off with Tina and Artemis on my heels.


	15. Chapter 15

**MY ONE DIRECTION CONCERT TICKETS CAME IN THE MAIL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! :D**

"Justin!" I yell at my brother after getting back home.

"Whaaaaat?" he whines, looking up from another dusty textbook.

"Help me add two and two together."

He blinks at me. "Excuse me?"

"I can't figure this out. I need your help."

Did I just say that?! Whoa.

"_You_ need _my _help?"

"Yes, very shocking, I know," I slightly sarcastically say, plopping down on Dad's chair in the lair.

He shuts the book, sending a cloud of fake dust everywhere. "Fine. What?"

"Well, _nffff,_" I cough a few times from the stinking dust, "Jenna keeps telling me to add two and two together."

"And…?"

I rake my brain for the evidence. "When I saw her make that call on the Abracadoodler and get that picture, she said 'thanks wonderful relative' or something. She's a wizard, not mortal. Then she gave me that picture of…_him_. And now we just ran into Chase in the sewer. He was chasing after some monster. Oh, and then Jenna tried to rip his head off." I think that's it.

Justin stares at me like I'm totally stupid.

"Alex, do you really not get it?"

"No."

"Have you factored in that Jenna is from England?"

"No," I repeat.

He sighs and looks me dead in the eyes. "Alex, Mason must be related to Jenna. She got that picture of the two of you form him. And Chase was after Mason in the sewer."

My heart shatters into a million pieces as the truth hits me smack-dab in the face.


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been uber busy. So I really, truly apologize for not updating in a looong time. Sorry ya'll.**

_Mason… _His name echoes a billion times in my head. My eyes fill with tears that threaten to spill over. The truth grips my heart like a hand made of ice. I miss him. I really do. But Chase. Is it really possible that…that the monster in the sewer was…?

No. Not possible. Just…no.

I stand and grab for my wand from my boot. I can't take this anymore. I need real answers.

"Alex, where are you going?" Justin groans.

"To get some answers. From Jenna," is all I say before flashing out.

I look around and find myself in the middle of the forest that I saw Jenna make that call to..._Mason._ That's it. I'm tired of being afraid. Of trying to forget the pain. The heartache. Mason-Mason-Mason-Mason-Mason. There.

"Alex?" I hear Pablo's voice. I turn and see him and Lisa Marie Lynn Jordyn Clarissa Anne Allison Robyn Kaylin Amber Scarlett Reese-Puff trotting towards me.

"Hi," I grimly say. But who can blame me? I am _not_ in a good mood.

"What brings you here?" Lisa Marie Lynn Jordyn Clarissa Anne Allison Robyn Kaylin Amber Scarlett Reese-Puff asks. Jeez, doesn't her name get a little old?

"Remember what you were saying to me last time? About Jenna's cousin? And you didn't tell me his name?" They nod. I take a deep breath before whispering, "It's Mason, isn't it?"

"Why yes, it is. Do you know him?" Pablo inquires.

"We have a history," I breathe. "Do you know where he or Jenna is right now?"

The long-named unicorn speaks up, "Mason is probably at home, but Jenna is somewhere around here. Needed some time alone, I think she said."

"Thank you." I smile at them. And do you know what I do next? You won't be able to guess it, I promise you.

I hug them.

Yeah, laugh it up whatever, but I don't care. Those unicorns have helped me a lot and are true friends. So bleh.

They seem a little shocked. We bid each other bye and I set off to find Jenna. That chick has some serious explaining to do.

**Been busy, but I promise that I'll try to update ASAP. Sorry! But I still love my faithful readers. 3**


	17. Chapter 17

I can hear Jenna sobbing before I even see her.

She's crumpled at the base of a tree, bawling her eyes out. As much as I don't like her, I lean down and awkwardly path her on the back. I am not good with comforting people. Just ask Harper.

Finally, she wipes away the tears on her cheeks and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry," her voice cracks. I stumble back in shock. Did I just hear that right?

I manage to find my voice. "For what?"

"Well," Jenna begins to pull herself back together as she talks. "For hurting you. Like with the picture. It was wrong. I just… Mason's been in a rough spot ever since you two broke up."

My eyes begin to prick with tears again.

What is _wrong _with me?! I do not cry! Hold it together, Russo!

Jenna continues. "And ever since the ceremony thing, that bloody git Chase has been after him. That stupid boy has gone mad, saying it's all Mason's fault. He's out for revenge, Alex. And Mason isn't up for a fight. He says he doesn't have anything worth fighting for without you."

Well shove my heart through a meat grinder and down the garbage disposal.

"So it's true?" I breathe, "That that was Mason who Chase was after in the sewer earlier? And that your Mason's cousin? And…" My voice fades away.

"Yes." Jenna just nods.

I sigh, stand, and hold a hand out for Jenna. She takes it and crawls to her feet as well. "What now?" I ask.

"We save Mason."

**Yes, this story is sadly almost over. But I have this really good ending planned out! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"JUS-TIN!" I yell at the top of my lungs when Jenna and I flash into the lair. He flinches so badly that he sends one of the ancient textbooks careening across the room. I point and laugh.

"What is it this time, Alex?" he groans, picking the book up as if it's routine.

"Jenna and I need to use the Abracadoodler."

His eyes grow wide. "You two are…friends now?"

We simply nod.

"Apparently we're on the same team," I say.

"Mason's team," Jenna clarifies.

Justin just shakes his head and turns back to his books. Nerd must be done with my antics. He has learned.

I step up to the Abracadoodler and push several buttons. Suddenly, an image of Chase appears on the screen. He seems to be out of breathe and in that same forest where the unicorns live. Popular place.

Then, the screen flashes and I can see Mason, in full wolf form. Seeing him just makes me realize how much I miss him. And how much it hurts being here without him.

Suddenly, the view switches and Chase is stalking Mason with this menacing grin plastered onto his face. Jenna's right, he has gone crazy.

Yet again, the screen shifts to show us the Hunters ducking in the trees surrounding the two boys.

Oh no.

Artemis is glaring at Mason with a cross between rage and success. She thinks he's her monster.

Okay, Russo. Plan time.

"Justin," I walk past him and start to shuffle through all of Dad's magical doo-dads. "Where are those shorts? The ugly yellow and black ones."

Justin pushes past me, reaches his hand into one of the cupboards, and pulls out the fashion abominations.

"Thank you." I nod and tuck the shorts under my arm.

"What are those for?" Jenna raises an unsure eyebrow.

"You'll see." I grin as I raise my arm to flash us out.

The next second, we're back in the gloomy forest. It's almost pitch black out, aside from the light from the full moon.

"So basically," Jenna starts, "we have to stop Chase, save Mason, and get the Hunters to leave."

"What about you? You're a Hunter."

"Yes. And I'll leave with them. I like working with Artemis. But, we'll have to convince her that Mason's not a problem. It's all Chase's bloody fault anyway."

We dart in between trees, trying to find all the action. Eventually, we stumble upon Tina, who is hiding in a bush.

"Tina," I whisper. Her head snaps up and she beams at us. Or me, at least. Not so sure about Jenna.

"Hey Alex! Jenna… What are you two doing here? Artemis has been looking for you Jenna. And Alex, you got out of being in the Hunt, which none of us understand, but whatever, I mean, if Artemis let you—"

"Tina!" I snap.

"Sorry."

"Where are Chase and Mason?"

"Who?"

Jenna rolls her eyes before clarifying. "The creepy guy with the whip and the 'monster'."

"Oh." Tina nods. "Artemis is following them. Hoping to capture the beast," I flinch, "and beat some sense into the human." Jenna and I laugh at that bit.

"So which way did they go?" I urgently ask.

"That way," Tina points south of us. "The rest of us are waiting her to ambush them."

"Do _not_ attack the werewolf!" I blurt out. Whoops.

"So _that's_ what he is!" Tina exclaims as we dash off to find the trio.

This ought to be interesting.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh my gosh," I whimper at what I see. Jenna cringes beside me.

Currently, we're ducked behind a boulder, watching Artemis watch Chase who is running after Mason, cracking his beast taming whip like crazy.

I hope he steps on a Lego.

Suddenly, Mason just stops running, and faces Chase. I almost scream at him, but Jenna clamps her hand over my mouth, anticipating Chase's next move.

Time seems to slow down as Chase full on attacks Mason. I can hear my heart pound in my ears, and my blood runs cold. That feeling in the pit of my stomach returns, and I can't stand any of this.

This time, Jenna doesn't hold me back.

And Artemis doesn't hold herself back. Apparently, I'm a threat to her now, because she pulls me back from the grappling boys and hisses, "Don't even. He's a threat to society. Let the boy filth finish him off, then I'll handle him. Go home, Russo. This isn't your fight."

"You're wrong," I gasp, trying to wriggle out of the goddess's chokehold. "This is _my_ fight, not yours. Take your Hunters, and leave."

Artemis just laughs, but I see Jenna out of the corner of my eye, and she's aiming her wand directly at Artemis's head.

At the perfect opportunity, I yank Artemis over my shoulder right as Jenna launches a spell at her. The goddess is knocked out cold, sprawled on the rocky ground.

"We are so dead," I gasp in horror.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jenna agrees.

"But let's worry about that later." I point at Chase, who is now standing back up only to deliver another blow. "Do you have the shorts?"

Jenna displays them, still wondering what they're for.

"Good, you'll need those if everything goes according to plan."

"And what is your plan, exactly?"

"You'll see. Just get Chase away from Mason for now."

Jenna starts firing off spells at Chase, but keeps missing every time due to his constant moving.

I, on the other hand, run straight at the boys.

"Chase!" I yell at him, he stops in his tracks, and blinks at me.

"Alex…" Chase ignores Mason and instead pursues me.

I frantically glance over my shoulder at Jenna, but my eyes practically pop out of my head when I see her engaged in combat with Artemis.

We are _so_ dead.

I turn back to Chase, who is reaching his hand out toward me. I step back, shuddering.

"Chase, leave Mason alone. Leave all of us alone. You're the one causing problems."

"Problems? Me? No, Alex, _he's_ the one causing problems. And if you can't see that…" A dark expression crosses his face, and I suddenly feel a bit scared. What if this all goes wrong?

Out of nowhere, Mason launches himself at Chase and tackles him. I'm in too much shock to say anything. Mason's here. So close, and yet so far. And then there's Chase, and the enraged goddess thing…

My focus shifts back to the mini wars going on, and my mind goes blank as if I were taking a Math test. I stifle a small scream when Chase throws Mason against a boulder, and he crumples to the ground, slowly returning back to his normal form.

"MASON!" My voice catches in my throat. He's not moving a single muscle. He can't be…

No. I can't think like that!

But Chase still after him.

What do I do? I can't think straight! Oh no…

Without processing a thought, I fire a random spell at Chase in an attempt to distract him. Just my luck, a Cashmere sweater appears around his shoulders.

Wrong spell. But for all it's worth, he _is _wearing hot pink now.

"Hey guys!" a cheery voice rips my attention from saving Mason for a split second. Tina is obnoxiously waving at us from a tree, oblivious to reality. I hear Jenna and Artemis both groan, so hopefully they're not trying to rip each other's heads off anymore.

Shaking my head, I turn back to fire a better spell at Chase, and my heart leaps into my throat.

Because Chase, with a wicked smile on his face, has his wand jabbed into Mason's temple, who isn't even fighting back. The words of the curse dangle off Chase's lips, and tears prick in my eyes.

It's too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay, first off, I owe everyone reading this story a ****huge**** apology for not updating in 3 months. Honestly, I never realized that it had been that long. And this past month has literally flown by. And I didn't think people really cared about my story much, but reviews say otherwise. SO SORRY! I feel bad about that. I've kinda been putting off writing more of "Broken" because a) I want the ending to be perfect and I'm afraid I'll ruin it and b) I don't want this story to end. So again, sorry. **

**Secondly, THANK YOU. Never, in a million years, would I think that this many people would read my story, like it, follow it, and review it. I want to be an author when I grow up, so this really, really, means a lot to me. Thanks everyone. ;)**

"No," I barely whimper. "No, no, please no…"

My knees buckle and I fall helplessly to the cold ground. The tears silently flow, gushing like Niagara Falls. My head goes numb and I can't process a single thought.

How could it all possibly end like this?

"Alex!" Chase's voice rips me from my mental breakdown and turns my depression to rage. My blood boils, churning with newfound adrenaline. I pick myself up from the ground, fists clenching, eyes burning, and heart pounding.

_He_ did this. This is all _his _fault.

"Alex, I did it! We can be together now!" Chase's lips curve into a crazed smile. He spreads his arms wide, as if he's anticipating me to leap into them like in some stupid rom-com.

The world around me blurs red and all I can focus on is Chase. Without thinking, I propel myself at him, punches flying. My ears fill with shrieks and moans, and my eyes start to pool over again. The next thing I know, my knee is pinned on Chase's chest and Jenna's fingernails are burrowed into my skin with her attempt to hold me back.

I peer down at Chase to admire the damage I delivered that he deserved. His hands are enclosed over his nose, and his entire face is bloody. I guess I broke his nose.

"Alex, stop!" Jenna's voice cracks. I grimly look up at her horror stricken face, dumbfounded. "Mason wouldn't want this."

_Mason…_

Time freezes as her words echo in my head, over and over, driving me back into that dark corner of insanity. _Mason, Mason, Mason…_

"Alex…" Jenna's voice seems a million miles away. "We have to do something about this idiot."

_Chase, Mason, Chase, Mason…_ I squeeze my hands against my ears, willing everything to just _stop_. But Jenna's right. We do have to do something.

I gingerly pick myself up off the ground, knees wobbling. Jenna helps to steady me. Gripping her elbow, I glance at her again, and her eyes display that it's clear she knows the same heartbreaking truth about Chase's final action that I do.

"Okay…" I shake my head, trying to find the right spell. Chase is peering at me with a cross of admiration and stupidity. He's completely lost in Looneyville.

"Okay," I repeat. With the right spell in mind, I aim my wand at Chase, and start to mutter the words. "Up down, up do—wait!"

I stop and run a shaky hand through my bird's nest of hair. "Jenna, shorts." I hold out my hand and she places a single pair of the yellow and black checked shorts in my palm. I chuck them at Chase's head, and he glares at them, mystified.

"Okay." I nod, finally ready. "Up down, up down, circle square triangle." With a bright flash of light and a pop of smoke, Chase and the shorts disappear.

"Where'd you send him? And what's with the awful shorts?" Jenna questions my actions.

We both are still staring at the spot he disappeared from. "The Bermuda Triangle," I simply reply. "If he knows what to do, those shorts are his escape route. That way I don't have to bother with getting him out of there."

"So no more Chase."

"Not _ever_ again." My voice breaks on 'ever' as realization sets in again.

Mason.

I sprint over to his limp body, tripping over my own feet and crashing by his side. My heart leaps from being near him again. I've missed him so much it hurts.

"Mason…" I whimper, looking at his pale face. Terrified, I reach out a hand and touch his cheek. Sparks shoot through my fingers, but his skin is ice. The black blanket of truth finally closes around me, and I loose it.

The tears flow freely, quickly. I push on Mason, willing him to wake up, but I know he won't. I lean against his chest like how I would when we sat on the couch together. "Mason, I'm sorry," I sob, running my fingers through his soft brown hair one last time. The words keep coming, and I stumble over them unable to get them to stop.

"Mason, I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I never should have broken up with you. I wish I could take it back, but I can't, and _never_ can. I miss you, and I miss you as a werewolf, and your British accent. I remember that day in Art when you came up to me for the first time, and then we had tea and dropped water balloons off the terrace and had that romantic montage with cheesy music and you got that pizza on your face. And I used the muse shell on you and I'm sorry for that, I know it was wrong, but I just wanted you to like me. And then we kissed in the rain. And when I found out you were a werewolf, I thought that everything would work out perfectly because I could tell you about me being a wizard, but…nothing has worked out. When Juliet bit you and you turned into a wolf, I thought I lost you forever, but if I knew about _now…_ When I found you and saved you from those country wizards, I told myself I wasn't going to loose you again. When I quit the wizard competition and we weren't allowed to be together, it wasn't as hard, because I could still see you every day, but it still felt wrong. But with Chase at the Wizard of the Year ceremony, I don't know what I was thinking! I guess I thought you were a different person, fighting Chase and all. But I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for that. Breaking up with you was the biggest, stupidest mistake I've ever made, and there's nothing I can do about it now…."

I pause to catch my breath before trekking on. "Remember that necklace you gave me, the red one that glows?"I pull it out of my jacket, its light illuminating the atmosphere. "I never stopped wearing it after you left and turned into a wolf-wolf. And it has always glowed. Always… Mason, I'm sorry! I can't fix any of this, I wish I could… I'd do _anything_ to get you back. I miss you, Mason. I _need_ you, I love you… _I love you._"

I choke on my words. I fall onto Mason's chest, sobbing into his shirt. Words can't describe what I'm feeling. Nothing can. I'm broken.

After what feels like hours of despair, I hear footsteps approaching me. I barely look up, but jump when I see Artemis crouching near Mason's head.

"He's not a monster," I choke out. "I don't care what you think."

She shakes her head as if regretting her next moves. "Alex Russo, you have helped me greatly these past few days. You have a strong heart and great passion. That's why you would make such a good Hunter. But I know that you can't stay with me. And I respect that. What I hate is seeing you like this though." She pauses. "I can see that you care greatly about this…boy," she spits out the word, "but I suppose that I owe you in a way for all that you've done for me."

She waves at me to move away from Mason a few feet. Reluctantly, I crawl off and raise an eyebrow as Artemis reaches both hands down and lightly touches Mason's temples. Her lips slightly move, and suddenly, I'm blinded by a flash of white light so intense I have to turn away.

When I look back, Artemis is walking off to round up her Hunters. I can see Jenna standing by Tina at the edge of the clearing, silently watching us.

Wow, for once, Tina isn't talking.

Slowly I turn back to Mason. My heart falls when I see that he's still laying motionless on the ground. But his skin seems brighter, his lips redder, and his hair fuller. He almost looks…

Not dead.

"Mason?" I carefully whisper.

I think I see his arm twitch, but I'm sure that my mind is just playing with me. There is no magic strong enough to be able to bring people back.

I bury my face in my hands, sick of everything. I can't take much more of this. I'm barely breathing and I feel so…empty.

My heart comes to a standstill when I hear a ruffling behind me. I shake my head, telling myself it's just an animal, but part of me still seems to have hope. Prepared for more defeat, I turn around.

"Mason?!" I jump out of shock, not believing my eyes. He meets my gaze, his perfect chocolate eyes locking onto mine, and my heart skips. I blink over and over, but he still stares back at me. A smile twitches on his lips, and I finally snap. I propel myself at him, flinging my arms around his neck, not believing that he's here, _alive_. The tears gush all over again, and my stomach does flips when I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

"Mason," I cry, over and over again. My face is buried into his shoulder, his in my hair. I hug him even tighter when his voice simply chirps, "Alex."

Right at this moment, I know that everything with work its way out for the better. Chase is gone, and nothing is standing in between Mason and I. Absolutely nothing is in our way, just the way it should be. And right here, in his arms, I know how much I truly love him, and how much he loves me. And I know that I won't _ever_ let go of him.


End file.
